


Detention

by Ch3rryBl0ss0m365



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detention, Developing Friendships, Gen, Inspired by High School Musical (2006), Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365
Summary: Five students are called in for detention for different reasons. While there, they start to form bonds and a friendship through the mutual liking of musicals.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Elsa & Jack Frost & Rapunzel & Merida
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Detention

**_Detention_ **

Five students made their way towards the auditorium. A prankster, a brainiac, an artist, a jock and a good-at. However, they weren’t going there on purpose. The five of them had a date… with detention. 

Jackson “Jack” Overland. Jack was the captain of the hockey team and their star player. He had a way with the ice that no one else on the team had. It was as if he was flying across the rink and no one could stop him. He adored pulling pranks on all of the staff and students any chance he got. Especially the ones he felt deserved it. 

One of his pranks went a little too far. It was intended for one person but ended up being played on another. He had meant to dunk ice-cold water on Professor Frollo, instead, Mr. Pitchiner was the one who came through the door first. Enraged with the prank, and knowing it was Jack who had done it, Mr. Pitchiner gave him detention. 

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Most well known for his prosthetic leg, Hiccup was a very smart kid. However, Hiccup didn’t like having a lot of attention drawn to him, and his prosthetic surely wasn’t helping. So, he’d spend most of his free time at the forge. Sometimes his friends and girlfriend would join him, but other times, he spent it alone with his crazy ideas. 

A particular invention, however, wasn’t cooperating with him and ended up setting the forge on fire. Thankfully, he was able to distinguish it before it could reach any more of the school. Although he was forgiven, his father felt like he had to do something to make up for the disaster he nearly caused. So, the principal had arranged for Hiccup to spend some time in detention and help out with the musical that was supposed to happen at the end of the year. 

Rapunzel Corona. The very peppy and happy-go-lucky artist and dreamer. Ever since she was a little girl, she always had big dreams and an even bigger heart. Rapunzel was loved by the entire school. Everyone loved her; the students, the staff, everybody. Everybody, except one. Professor Monty. And he was out to get her. 

It was cooking class and Professor Monty was giving a lecture about when to use and not use certain baking tools. To everyone else, he was easy going and willing to let small things slide, but when it came to Rapunzel, not so much. So when he saw her on her phone for a split second, he sent her to detention. 

Merida DonBroch. She lived up to the rumour about gingers being hot-heads. But, she really only brought that side of her out when her values were being challenged. Which was a lot. This also meant Merida spent a lot of time in detention and this time around was no different. 

Some seniors were picking on a poor, defenceless freshman and that really ticked Merida off. So, she did something about it. Despite countless warnings, Merida brought out her bow and arrows and took some warning shots at the guys. Instantly, they went crying to one of the teachers, sending her back to her second home. Detention. 

Elsa Snowfield. The quiet and very successful good-at. Everything she tried, she succeeded. Many girls wished to be like her and be her friend. However, Elsa preferred to keep to herself and maybe a few very close friends. Hence, why she was also known as the Snow Queen for her cold demeanour. 

Contrary to popular belief, Elsa had a bit of a wild streak when it came to the things she loved. And sticking up for those in need was no exception; even if she got in trouble because of it. Elsa, being the caring and protective older sister she was, was sticking up to her younger sister, Anna, to Mr. Weselton. Mr. Weselton was giving her sister a hard time, and as a member of the student council, Elsa had a bone to pick with him. However, that simply just got her in serious trouble and earned detention. 

So, there they were. Five completely different people going in for detention. Today, it was helping the drama department painting and creating sets for the school’s annual musical. Going their separate ways, the five kids went to work in silence. Eventually, however, Rapunzel- always having the need to meet new people- introduced herself. 

“So, uh, my name’s Rapunzel. What’s yours?” 

“Is she- are you talking to us?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, no. We ain’t talking. We’re just gonna get this done so we can get out of here faster.” he said, turning back to painting the desk. Looking in her direction, he saw a pouty face and quickly looked away. Sighing, he mumbled, “I’m Jack.” 

Squealing, Rapunzel then turned to the next person. Merida could tell the girl meant business and the most she could do to get her off her back and stop staring at her like a crazy woman, was to comply. “Merida. Merida DonBroch.” 

Sighing, Elsa spoke up. “Raps, is all of this really necessary? We all know who each other are. Jackson Overland. Captain of the hockey team and prankster,” she began, pointing in his direction. 

“Uh, I prefer Jack.” 

“Merida DonBroch,” she continued as if she didn’t hear a thing Jack had said. “Scott and hot-head who gets into many fights. No offence.”

“None taken, lass. Tis true, ain’t it? Ah’m not afraid o’ what other people think o’ me!” 

Nodding her head, Elsa continued by gesturing at her cousin, “Rapunzel Corona. The best artist in this entire school and always saying hello to everyone she meets.” she then stole a glance at Hiccup. “Hiccup Haddock. Son of the Mayor and the guy with the prosthetic leg who’s always causing trouble in the forge. Don’t try to deny it, we all know it’s true,” she added as she saw Hiccup open his mouth to protest. 

“Eh, you’ve got a fair point,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“And finally,” she gestured to herself, “Elsa Snowfield. The most well sought after student who everyone wants to know and be friends with because she’s good at whatever she does, whether she likes it or not.”

“You should add buzzkill to the list,” Jack said, out loud. “She was only trying to make conversation, Snow Queen. No need to tear her down.” he rested his weight on a pole and stared down at her with a smirk on his face. 

Scowling, Elsa turned back to what she was doing, not wanting to give him the time of day. 

“No, she’s right,” Rapunzel admitted. “We all have our reputations and didn’t need an introduction. I was just trying to break the ice, you know? Add a bit of life to our situation?” 

“We’re in detention, Goldilocks. It’s not supposed tah be fun,” Merida protested, violently painting the sun. 

“Yes, I know, but I had to try, right? I mean, the five of us are stuck in here for the next how many hours. The least we could do is… get along. At least for the next three hours.” she quickly added, not wanting to start a riot when they all gave her looks. “Please?” 

Always having a weakness for strong women, Hiccup let out an exasperated groan, “What do we have to lose? Rapunzel’s got a point. We’re stuck here for the next three hours. We might as well get comfortable.” he offered Rapunzel a small smile before turning to the other three. “So, what do you say, whatever happens in here, stays in here?” 

“Ah’m game if you two are,” Merida said, looking between Jack and Elsa. 

Jack turned to look at Elsa, “Well, what say you, Snow Queen? Are you willing to put up with four lowly peasants for the next three hours or so?”

“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice, do I, Frost?” she chuckled. “So, what should you have us do, Raps?” 

Grinning wide while practically jumping up and down, Rapunzel had so many ideas to get their jobs done quickly and efficiently, while also having fun and getting to know one another. They all finished their jobs in no time and tried to find ways to occupy themselves for the next hour or so. Elsa came across some of the sheet music for the musical when rearranging some of the percussion. “‘She Used to Be Mine’,” she read, taking a look at the music. 

“Allow me,” Jack offered, startling Elsa by grabbing the music and playing the opening for her. 

“You play piano?”

“Is that so surprising?” 

Elsa gave him a look before dismissing the issue for the time being and sang along to his playing. The two didn’t get very far before the others joined in. Rapunzel did an interpretive dance, Merida added some percussion, and Hiccup added some flourishes to Jack’s playing. 

As the song ended, the five couldn’t help but laugh at how well they were able to play the song with no practice beforehand. 

“Whoo! That was amazing!” Hiccup exclaimed, looking at them all, amazed. “Who knew you had those sets of pipes, Elsa. You should consider taking the lead role.” 

She chuckled in response. “Thank you, but I’m not auditioning. I could never go up there in front of a huge crowd. Singing is merely a pass time.” she shrugged, nonchalantly then looked between Merida and Jack. “But you two on the other hand should totally help out with the music.”

“Nah,” Jack replied, waving her off. “If the guys found out about this, I’m dead meat. I’d be the laughing stock for the next decade.”

“Ack, come on! Ya daft? No one cares ‘bout cliques like in th’ movies. If ya friends make fun o’ ya, then they ain’t real friends,” Merida protested, wanting to knock some sense into the hockey player. If it meant she had to physically hit him, she would. 

Jack sighed, “Fine. But only if you all do something too. If one of us goes in, we all go in, deal?” 

“Deal.” 


End file.
